


Все твои мужики

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), robin_puck



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Background Slash, Fandom Kombat 2020, Het, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: What's Your Number?
Relationships: Sakurai Atsushi/Original Female Character(s), Sakurai Atsushi/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Все твои мужики

**Author's Note:**

> В коллаже использованы авторские мозаики: HouseOfTheRisingCat и Emma Biggs

– Кто это был? – как бы между делом спросил он, когда Юми положила трубку.  
– Да ты не знаешь, – отмахнулась она, и по лицу Атсуши пробежала тень. Он придвинул к себе кружку с чаем и опустил в нее нос.  
– Это я уже понял, – пробормотал он.  
– Это бывший. Очень-очень давний бывший.  
– Понятно, – кротко сказал Атсуши. – Уже третий. Третий бывший, который тебе названивает.  
Юми поглядела на него с веселым изумлением.  
– Сакураи-сан, это что, ревность? На пятом году брака?  
– Первые пять лет я просто считал. Молча.  
Юми рассмеялась, запуская пальцы в его волосы, взлохматила их, вынуждая наклонить голову, подставиться, разулыбаться. Глупый такой.  
– Давай-ка я сейчас посчитаю твоих бывших, а?  
– Это другое дело…  
Юми шлепнула его по макушке.  
– Ай. Я имел в виду… Я тебя старше, поэтому... АЙ!  
– Мама… – раздался дрожащий голосок позади, и они одновременно обернулись. – Мама, пожалуйста, не бей папу!  
Атсуши издал такой звук, будто он подавился чаем. Юми как во сне встала, прошла пару шагов и присела перед дочкой.  
– Зайчик, – сказала она, чувствуя себя ужасно фальшиво. – Я не бью папу. С чего ты решила?..  
– Это такая игра, – подал наконец голос Атсуши. Он тоже встал из-за стола и присел рядом, взял крохотные ручки дочери в свои, заглянул в глаза. – Что ты, кроличек. Мы с мамой любим друг друга и не обижаем.  
Девочка покусала губу, глядя в сторону, и наконец сказала тихо, почти шепотом:  
– Я слышала, как ты ночью кричишь и будто бы плачешь…  
Юми облилась холодным потом, но Атсуши притянул дочку к себе, подхватил на руки и прижал к груди.  
– Это дурные сны, кроличек. Мне иногда снятся плохие сны, и твоя мама будит меня и утешает.  
– Правда?  
– Правда, малышка. Почему ты не спишь?  
Дочка спрятала лицо у него на плече, застеснявшись.  
– Я маме скажу…  
Атсуши аккуратно передал ее с рук на руки Юми, которая сразу же утешительно заворковала, направляясь в сторону туалета.  
Уложив дочку и проследив, чтобы она заснула, Юми вернулась на кухню и обнаружила Атсуши сидящим за столом с совершенно потерянным видом.  
– Спит.  
Атсуши грустно покачал головой, не ответив.  
– Дети все равно рано или поздно узнают, чем родители занимаются по ночам.  
– Она еще слишком маленькая… И у нее слишком богатая фантазия.  
Юми обняла его со спины, утешающее целуя в висок.  
– Это просто ты – слишком громкий. Я давно предлагаю использовать кляп.  
Атсуши содрогнулся.  
– Лучше поставить дополнительную звукоизоляцию.  
– Давай вообще переедем со спальней в подвал тогда, – Юми надеялась, что в ее голосе слышен сарказм, но Атсуши с неожиданным интересом посмотрел на нее искоса. – Это шутка. Была.  
– Тебе самой не понравится с кляпом.  
– Да, – грустно согласилась Юми, вспоминая, на что способен рот мужа. – Это сразу минус половина удовольствия. Тогда держи себя в руках. И, кстати. Я тут, пока ходила туда-сюда, повспоминала твоих бывших, и ты знаешь, что…  
Атсуши застонал, закатывая глаза.  
– Ты даже не дослушал.  
– Я уже понял, что был неправ.  
– Нет, я хочу сказать… – Юми отпустила его и села напротив, подперла подбородок рукой, со сдерживаемым смехом глядя ему в глаза. – Я хочу сказать, что мы с тобой квиты. У меня три бывших мужика, и у тебя – три.  
Атсуши нервно кашлянул.  
– Что?  
– Трое? Или у тебя больше?  
– Да с чего ты вообще взяла…  
Юми прижала указательный палец к его губам, и Атсуши покорно его поцеловал, однако огромные глаза смотрели с праведным возмущением.  
– Ну давай посчитаем, – предложила Юми. – Только, чур, не врать.  
Атсуши тут же заметно скис и отвел взгляд.  
– Во-первых, – Юми загнула палец, – Имаи-сан. Надеюсь, ты не начнешь сейчас отпираться и говорить, что ничего не было, потому что я видела своими глазами.  
– Ну что уж тут отпираться, – вздохнул Атсуши. Воспоминания о том позоре явно были еще свежи в его памяти.  
– Потом, Иссэй-сан.  
Атсуши помотал головой.  
– Этого ты точно своими глазами не видела.  
– Ты знаешь… – Юми хмыкнула. – Вас так отчетливо носит по одним и тем же орбитам… Ты можешь с уверенностью сказать, что я никогда не застукаю вас без штанов друг на друге?  
У Атсуши отчетливо начал подергиваться глаз.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он торопливо. – Иссэй-сан… Хорошо, давай его посчитаем.  
Юми тихонько засмеялась.  
– Ладно… Дальше. Твой британский друг…  
– Вот тут точно ничего не было, – твердо заявил Атсуши. Юми посмотрела на него с сомнением, но Атсуши без колебаний выдержал взгляд.  
– Ты что, расист?  
Атсуши ошеломленно моргнул.  
– Нет, – сказал он с достоинством. – И у меня есть этому доказательства, но я не буду их предъявлять.  
– Принципиально?  
– Чтобы не компрометировать вторую участвующую сторону, – скромно ответил Атсуши.  
Юми побарабанила пальцами по столу, с любопытством на него глядя, но тот уже снова уткнулся в кружку с остывшим чаем и вид имел самый неприступный.  
– Значит, всего двое? – с видимым разочарованием спросила Юми, и взгляд Атсуши тут же скользнул вбок, а уголки губ дрогнули.  
– Ага, – она ткнула пальцем ему в щеку. – Давай, рассказывай. Я хочу знать.  
Он покачал головой, едва сдерживая улыбку.  
– Вот когда мне начнут звонить бывшие, тогда и узнаешь.  
– Тебе никто не звонит! Только по работе. Ты никому не даешь свой телефон, параноик.  
– Я не параноик, я предусмотрительный.  
– Да, с твоими похождениями стоит быть предусмотрительным…  
Атсуши состроил лицо оскорбленной невинности, и Юки раздосадованно хмыкнула, отворачиваясь.  
– Пятеро, – сказал Атсуши тихонько. Она тут же обернулась, глядя на него во все глаза.  
– Пятеро? Серьезно?  
Он кивнул, не поднимая глаз.  
– И ты не скажешь, кто остальные трое?  
Атсуши так же молча помотал головой.  
– Пятеро. Ничего себе! Больше, чем у меня.  
– Я тебя старше, естественно, что у меня больше...  
– Мужиков?  
Атсуши поморщился.  
– Партнеров.  
– А если посчитать твоих партнеров женского пола…  
Атсуши посмотрел на нее с ужасом, и Юми рассмеялась.  
– Расслабься. Эта информация мне точно ни к чему.  
– Мне неловко спрашивать, а информация о моих… партнерах мужского пола тебе зачем?  
Юми прикусила губу, глядя на мужа с предвкушением.  
– Узнаешь. Сегодня. Ночью.  
Зрачки Атсуши расширились буквально за долю секунды.  
– Ты обещал держать себя в руках и не орать, – напомнила ему Юми. Атсуши медленно кивнул, заворожено на нее глядя и крепко сжимая губы. И от этого взгляда, обожающего и обещающего все радости земные, у Юми перехватило дыхание. Предстоящая ночь обещала быть волшебной.  
Но кляп все-таки стоит приготовить, подумала она уже на пути в спальню, ведя мужа за руку за собой. На всякий случай.


End file.
